


Movie Magic, and Maybe More

by fxnder_132465798



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxnder_132465798/pseuds/fxnder_132465798
Summary: It started with an apology.It ended with an affair.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Movie Magic, and Maybe More

The light sides were getting ready for their weekly famILY movie night. Patton was in the kitchen preparing snacks when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around and saw Deceit. 

“Hey, buddy! Why are you here?” Patton asked, genuinely confused because typically when they had movie nights, Deceit and Remus stayed in their rooms.

“Oh, um, I  _ don’t _ want to… apologize.”

Patton furrowed his eyebrows, “What for, kiddo?”

_ ‘Frick. He’s cute’ _ Deceit thought before saying, “I… I  _ didn't _ want to apologize for being… hostile to you. And the others.”

“Oh, Dee! It’s fine! You weren’t hostile; you were just a little… unfriendly.”

That was when Virgil walked into the kitchen. “Why the heck is  _ he _ here?!”

“Oh, look. It’s  _ not _ Virgil,” Deceit said, rolling his eyes.

“Can you shut up and explain why you're here?” Virgil glared at Deceit.

“Virgil! Be nice! Deceit was only here to apologize!”

“Do you really believe the embodiment of  _ lies _ ?”

“I-” Deceit started to say something but was interrupted by Patton.

“He’s not just deception! He’s also self-preservation! And he’s perfectly capable of telling the truth!”

Virgil was still skeptical. He turned to Deceit. “Can I have a moment with Patton?”

“Of course  _ not _ ,'' he said as he walked out of the room.

“Do you trust him?” Virgil asked when he knew Deceit had left the room. 

“Yea. I… I just have a feeling that he isn’t as bad as he seems. And I… mightlikehim.” Patton said the last part under his breath in a way that was mostly incoherent.

“......wait…. what?” Virgil raises his eyebrow.

“Um….. nothing…?”, Patton said, eyeing the doorframe.

“You like him. Don’t you?” Virgil deadpanned.

“Uh… maybe…”

Virgil sighed. “I guess… if he means something to you, I guess I could,” he paused, “forgive him.”

Patton’s face light up.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!”

Virgil flinched at Patton’s overly enthusiastic and loud response. “Um…..you’re welcome…”

Then Patton noticed Deceit was peering over the side of the doorway, probably wondering why he was so happy. 

When he pointed it out to Virgil, he said, “you can come back in now.”

Deceit just nodded in acknowledgment while walking in. “May I inquire why you were so happy?”

“Oh! Um, nothing,” Patton lied, even though he knew the effort was fruitless. 

Deceit just stared at Patton, “You do realize that you  _ can _ lie to me, right?”

“I knew that wouldn’t work,” Patton mumbled before saying louder, “I just… would prefer not to talk about it.”

Meanwhile, Virgil was sitting on the countertop with a smirk because he knew something the others in the kitchen didn’t.

“Oh… ok. I  _ won’t _ leave now.” Deceit turned around to leave when Patton said, 

“Wait!”

Deceit turned to look at Patton again, nodding in acknowledgment of Patton’s statement.

“Um… do you want to… stay for movie night? You can invite Remus.”

“Really??,” asked Deceit with an incredulous expression.

“Yeah!”

“I  _ don’t _ thank you. And we  _ won’t _ be there,” Deceit said with a small smile before sinking out.


End file.
